


Drabble: Safety First

by Wotwotleigh



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Condoms, Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wotwotleigh/pseuds/Wotwotleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves does not approve of novelty prophylactics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Safety First

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly drabble challenge at the Indeedsir LJ comm.

Jeeves stared at the thing as if he thought it would rear up at any minute and take a bite out of him. 

"It is . . . pink, sir." 

"Strawberry flavored, Jeeves!" 

"And striated." 

"Ribbed, for your pleasure." 

Jeeves shuddered delicately. 

"I've got another one that glows in the dark," I put in helpfully. 

My man drew himself up to his full height. "Gentlemen do not have luminous members, sir," he said with a certain coolness. 

"Ah, but what about this one made up to look like a tomato hornworm? Dashed clever, what?" 

" _No_ , sir." 

"Oh, all right, Jeeves."


End file.
